Dahvie and Jayy love story
by AutumnSoulEater
Summary: Dahvie Vanity and Jayy Von Monroe have secretly loved eachother. What happens when a tragedy happens? Read it it's good. Happy ending. yaoi. I tell you the parts to skip.


Dahvie

I was watching the television when the phone rang. "Ugh." I grab my phone from my pocket and opened it. "Hello?" "This Dahvie Vanity?" "Yeah, why. Is something wrong?" "We need you to come to the hospital. Your friend Jayy Monroe got his car hit by a drunk driver. He's demanding that you're here." My heart stopped right when she said drunk driver. "O-okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." I got off the phone with the hospital and started to cry. I ran to grab my keys and bag. I had trouble starting up my car. I am too shaky.

I got to the hospital within minutes. I fast walked up to the front desk. "Jayy Monroe's room please." I asked nicely. "You must be Dahvie. His room is 103 on the second floor." I ran to the elevator to get to Jayy's room. I found the room and walked up to the door and knocked. I heard Jayy say a light come in. "Hey buddy." I walked up to Jayy and he looked at me and smiled lightly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been driving out late at night." He said to me. I took a seat and sat next to him and I was playing with his hair, smoothing it out. "It's fine. It wasn't you who was drunk. It wasn't your fault."

"I know. I feel like I've let our fans down." "Don't say that Jayy." We were talking for about thirty minutes. He started to cough violently. "I have something to say." He looked while he was coughing. "I love you." I said. He looked at me and smiled. "I love you too. But I think it's too late for telling me now. I don't know how long I have. The doctor said I had some brain damage downe. But I really do love you too." He said. I thought that it was my perfect chance. I leaned down and kissed him sweetly. It was the kind where time stop when you kiss the love of your life.

I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. We both smirked into it. I trace his mouth with my tongue. He granted access to me. His mouth felt so good. He pulled away coughing. I started to frown. He started coughing up blood. "I think I need to go Dahves. Promise me one thing." I looked at him with watery eyes. "Anything for you." I said and petted his hair down. "Don't forget me. Remember that I love you. I've loved you since I met you. I was just too chicken to tell you. I love you." He said and I kissed him. "I promise." I said he smiled and his hand on the side of my face started to go down slowly just like his eyes.

This is it. I'm never going to see him again. Only in my dreams. His heart monitor went from a bunch of beeps to one long beep. I kissed his cold bloody lips knowing that was the last time I will get to kiss him. I started balling my eyes out crying. The doctors made me wait in the hall. One of them told me that they were sorry. I walked out cause I didn't want to see him dead. Just remember the good times when he would laugh. I started the car and drove home.

**1 year later**

The house smells like alcohol. I started drinking, smoking and doing drugs since Jayy died. The fans were crying telling me they were sorry for me. I barely leave the house. I loved Jayy so much. I started crying my head is hurting really bad. I decided to go take a shower. I turned the water on the hottest setting. I decided what I was going to do about the Jayy thing. While in the shower I figured it out. I was going to go see him no matter what. I walked into my room and put on some clothes. "I'm going to see you love." I said looking up to the sky, smiling.

I decided to go to the drug store. I looked around at all the stuff in there. I walked up and asked if they had Angel Dust. The guy took me took the back room so no one could see it. I paid for it with a fifty dollar bill. "Keep the change." I told the man. I walked back home and grabbed my marijuana stash. I took the Angel Dust and laced it in the marijuana. I walked to Jayy's room for the first time since he died. I sniffed when I got in there and grabbed the picture off the desk and took it out of the frame. I brought it back into my room.

I sat on my bed with the stuff all out in front of me. I smoked two of my stash and grabbed my phone. _To Sally Stitches, Jeffree Star, Haley Rose. Good bye forever. I love you guys. _I pressed the send button. I smoked the last one and laid down. "See you in hell Jayy." I said lightly grinning. The last thing I heard was pounding at my front door and then nothing.

I opened my eyes again and saw that I was somewhere with good temperature. I figured out I was in heave. I smiled and put my hand over my heart. It wasn't beating but it was really cool. I looked around and saw Jayy looking at me smiling. I ran up to him and jumped in her arms. I kissed him passionately and hard. Jayy pulled back and he smiled at me.

"Why kill yourself Dahvie? I could have waited longer for you." He said to me. "I just felt the time is right. And I missed you and needed to see you." I smiled at him. He nodded. "I think we should go somewhere." He said with a smirk. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we ran to the room he's been sleeping in.

When we walked into the place we couldn't keep our hands off each other. If felt so good to see him. I jumped in his arms and made out with him. He started carrying me up the stairs. I traced the outside of his lips begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and my tongue gained access to his cavern. I moaned into his mouth. Out tongues fought for dominance. I won and we were in his room but it was different than what it should look like for being in Heaven. It looked like a room from Hell. I pulled back jumped out of his arms and looked around, then at him.

"This doesn't look like how a room and Heaven should look like." "I live here but I am Satan's son. I was allowed here because I knew you'd end up here instead of Hell." I smiled at him and kissed him again. "I am glad then. Wanna fuck now?" I asked him flirtatiously. He nodded with a smile. I kissed him and stayed there. I started lifting his shirt up. I got it over him and he grabbed the hem of mine and lifted it over my head.

I moved my mouth to his neck and nibbled. I moved my mouth up to his ear, and bit the lobe. He moaned out. I rubbed my crotch up against his and we both moaned.

I put my hands in between us and started to unzip his pants. I tugged his pants down in one swift movement. He did the same with my pants. I started to move closer to him and walked him backwards till the back of his knees hit the bed. He fell backwards onto it and took me with him. I landed on top of him.

I got up and straddled him. I started grinding my hips on his. I love to tease. We both stared moaning again. I laid on top of him still grinding into him. He thrust up against me.

Warning: Yaoi ahead Don't want to read it? Go to the next long black lettering. Some black lettering will be POV changes.

I pulled me up from him and pulled his boxers down. Once I did that I had a huge smile on my face. He had about a ten inch. Since I loved to tease I just moved my finger up and down his shaft to his tip. Precum stared to come out. I started spreading it along his dick. I grabbed the shaft and started moving my hand up and down slowly to tease.

"Fucking tease Dahvie." Jayy said as he wiggled underneath of me. I started to pump my hnd up and down faster. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Dahvie. I'm going to….to….cum." I let go and he looked at me weirdly. I smirked at him and moved my mouth to his shaft and took one big lick up to the tip. I started to put him fully in my mouth.

Jayy

It took all of my might not to just thrust like crazy into his mouth. I didn't want him choking because of me being big. My stomach started to twist into knots. I knew I was going to cum. "Dahvie. I'm going to cum." He looked me in the eyes. My toes started to curl. I released my seed into his mouth.

He licked some cum off of his lips and kissed me knowing he had some more on. I kissed him and I tasted myself on him. It tasted pretty good. "Want me to fuck you then I give you a blowjob then you can fuck me?" I asked. "Yes. Anyway baby."

I grabbed a thing of lube out of my dresser drawer. I dipped four of my fingers in it. And put my hand at his entrance. I slipped two of my fingers in and Dahvie tensed. "Baby. Don't tense. It'll make it hurt worse." I told him and he untensed I start moving my fingers in and out.

I added a third finger than a fourth. He mewled out. I started scissoring him stretching him. "Ready for the main course?" I asked him. He nodded repeatedly. I laid him on his back and pushed in till the tip was in.

Dahvie

Jayy laid me on my back and pushed his dick into me only till the tip was in. My eyes started to blur from the tears. "Do it Jayy." He pushed in till he was fully sheathed inside of me. He waited for a minute till I started to rock my hips. He took the hint and started to push in and out. He was going kinda slowly and it was killing me.

"Faster." I said. He went faster than before. He was moaning with each thrust. I started to moan in time with him. As he pushed forward I pushed into his hips and the sloshing sound kept coming up with each thrust. He grabbed my dick and started pumping. My breathing was all hitched. My toes were starting to curl. He was pumping me as fast as he was thrusting into me.

This was even better than my fantasies I have had of Jayy. My stomach started to heat up again. My hips kept slamming into Jayy's. My hips were jerking uncontrollably. "Jayy. I'm going to…to cum." He started pounding into me faster. I screamed out Jayy's name and he came inside of me as I came on both of our chests. We laid there for a minute and he pulled out.

I kissed him and it turned into a full blown make out session. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and felt the insides of his mouth. I made scratches on his shoulders from my fingers. I kissed his neck going up to the lobe. I playfully tugged on it. "Your turn." I whispered. He rolled over and straddled my hips. He rubbed his newer erection on mine. He playfully slid down to my waist and grabbed my erection.

He licked all of the cum off that was still on it. He put me fully in his mouth and he started to bob his head up and down. I started to moan again. While bobbing his head he used his hand to move up and down on my shaft. I thrust up into Jayy's mouth and he didn't choke. He let me deep throat him.

"Ugh." I came into his mouth. He looked up at me. "Tasty. Want to try it?" He said and came up to my lips and I tasted myself on him. He kissed my throat. He slowly started to move down, dragging his tongue down my chest to my belly button then back up. He pinched my nipples. I started to moan. He started to lick my nipples then too. He stopped and looked at me.

I sat up and he moved up closer to me. He wrapped his legs around my waist and sat above my dick. I positioned myself in front of his entrance. He slunk down onto me and we both moaned out loudly and simultaneously. He kissed me on the mouth and licked my big bottom lip.

I opened my mouth and granted access to his tongue. His tongue went into my mouth and we both moaned. Our tongues fought for dominance. I kissed his throat. He started to move upwards off of my dick. He went back down and started to bounce. After a few minutes we got a good pace going on. When he would come down I would push up.

All you could hear was our pants and moans. The stench of sex was filled in the room. Jayy kept bouncing up and down. We were both already all sweaty. I felt as if I was going to die again. It felt too good. I felt like I was going to cum within the few minutes. "I'm almost there baby." "Me too." My hips started to jerk up faster and harder than before.

"JAYY!" "DAHVIE!" We both yelled out each other's names as we came. This was the best day of my life. We looked at each other and started to smile.

**End of Yaoi.**

I kissed him dead on. "I love you so much." "Me too." We pulled the covers over our bodies and I fell asleep in Jayy's arms. I woke up the next morning to the sound of pots and pans banging in the other room. I got up to see Jayy cooking breakfast. He saw me and smiled.

"Breakfast's ready babe." He said to me. I couldn't help but smile. Man do I love this boy. "We gotta go somewhere so we have to finish breakfast up quickly." He said to me. "Okay. Why do we have to be there in a hurry?" I asked. "Can't tell you. But you are going to love it." He said and smiled.

After breakfast he took me somewhere that looked like a park. I looked at him and he got down on one knee. "David Jesus Torres. I have loved you since the day I met you. And I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. And I know we are already dead but will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He said. I started to cry and I nodded my head yes. He put the ring on my finger and I kissed him. "I love you Jayy." "I love you too Dahvie."

END

**How was that? I was thinking about turning this into a kinda prody of Little Nicky because Little Nicky and Jayy were both the devil's son. So what do you think. Should I write more yaoi of these two? I really want to. Review please and tell me if I should turn this into a story. Bye.**


End file.
